With conventional internal combustion engines as drive units in particular, vibrations can result, especially when starting the internal combustion engine, which should not be transmitted to the rest of the system if possible. A centrifugal pendulum device having pendulum elements which counteract the vibrations of a drive unit in a resonance range has proven to be especially effective for this purpose. It has turned out, however, that known centrifugal pendulum devices are only very limitedly effective; that is, for only one or a few states of the drive unit.